


Always Loved

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( Some feels, drawn to the song 'A Car, A Torch, A Death' by Twenty One Pilots. :'3c )</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hitsugi_Zirkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/gifts).



> ( Some feels, drawn to the song 'A Car, A Torch, A Death' by Twenty One Pilots. :'3c )

_And then I felt chills in my bones_  
_The breath I saw was not my own_  
_I knew my skin that wrapped my frame_  
_Wasn't made to play this game_


End file.
